Cotton Candy
by Alcemistnv
Summary: Kuroko gets injured during a practice game by Kagami and it later comes to play when the two of them are at a Spring Festival together. Fluffy like cotton candy :


This is my first fanfic in forever. Had the idea after realizing that although there are alot of fans, there aren't that many fanfics that highlight Kuroko and Kagami.

You can find me on tumblr on the same username here if you want to befriend me. :)

I listened to Kimi Ga Hikari de Aru Tame ni on repeat while writting.

I do not own the song or character :)

Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated!

* * *

It was a clear Spring day when Seirin's coach, Riko decided to hold a practice game outside. Unlike the usual routine indoors, the team was able to enjoy the crisp outdoors. Blue skies, puffy clouds, and a nice wind was all it took for the team to completely recharge the stamina they lost from the warm up. As an added bonus, whoever lost had to treat the others to dinner the next day. They decided to do a 1st year against 2nd year match, except Kuroko and Kagami were separated, to make it more even.

"Wait, why do we have to be separated? You know how well we play together as a pair!" Kagami growled at Riko, clearly annoyed with the situation.

"If you don't want to pay for dinner for two nights, I suggest you get in there and play with your other team mates."

"Kagami.." The red head looked down at Kuroko. "Don't worry. I won't let you down."

The game went very well until the second half began. Winning only by two points, the second years asked to put Kuroko on the bench until the last quarter, but they were met with a reluctant glare.

"I don't want to leave. I want to finish my match with Kagami-kun." Eventually, they gave in and let Kuroko continue playing. It wasn't until the 4th quarter was halfway done did they regret the decision. Kagami leaped into the air to make a dunk to tie the score, when he accidently kicked Kuroko on the side of the head. Everyone gasped, not only because of the scenario, but because Kagami had for some reason unnoticed the smaller boy.

"Kuroko!" Kagami yelled, jumping from the hoop.

"Time out!" Riko blew the whistle and ran over to him, grabbing his face, accessing the damage. He just blinked at her and cocked his head to the side.

"Is there something wrong, coach?" Riko hummed and placed her hands on her side. There were no visible signs of damage, so he was able to continue playing. "Alright, you can go back in. Just be careful, alright? And Kagami! Keep track of where those feet are going! We don't want you fouling anymore now do we?"

Kagami nodded and apologized to Kuroko, who simply nodded in return. The whistle blew again and the game continued. The game went to the 2nd years, but they claimed that the 1st years didn't have to pay for dinner. After the after game bow, everyone returned to the locker room and changed. After getting kicked out by Riko for taking too long, they left the school and walked home. It was already getting dark out and some of them were afraid of missing dinner, especially Mitobe.

Kuroko was walking along when Kagami quickly ran up next to him. "Oi! Sorry about what happened. If you want, I can make it up to you." He rubbed the back of his head in an apologetic manner. Kuroko looked up and stared blankly at him.

"I'm okay, so you don't have to worry about it."

"Ahh what the hell, come with me anyways." Kagami grabbed Kuroko's arm and ran down the road, pulling him in the process. Slowly, the smell of grilled food wafted in the air and Kagami growled in excitement. "Just a little bit more…"

After another minute or two, they stopped in front of a park entrance. Inside were many booths and stands set up. There were strings of lights hanging from the trees, illuminating the area. Kids ran around holding cotton candy sticks, pretending to be wielding some sort of magical instrument. One of the kids ran into Kagami, but she apologized quickly in fear that she angered him. He just rustled her hair and smiled, leaving her to blush while returning to her magic games.

"Where are we, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked, looking around curiously.

"We're at a Spring Festival, you idiot. The park does one for every season. The foods and entertainment change between the seasons, but they all have my favorite thing at the end, fireworks!" Kagami clenched his hand into a fist and smiled. "It should start soon, so we might as well grab some food and wait."

"But, can you afford all of that…" Kuroko asked. He walked over to a vendor and purchased a cotton candy.

"Erk…well, I guess I'll just get myself a light snack. Oi, let me try some of that." Kagami reached down and pulled the stick out of Kuroko's hands. He took a bite out of it and shrugged. "Just tastes like sugar."

"Can I..have it back, please?" Kuroko looked up and reached for the candy. Kagami snickered and raised it a little higher. "You're annoying me." A fist was suddenly jabbed into Kagami's side and he quickly let go of the stick which Kuroko quickly managed to grab. "Thank you."

"Hey! You can't do that! I want some Kuro..ko?" The red head looked down and noticed the other was slightly swaying to side. "Oi! You alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Just a little…woozy." The candy fell out of his hand and he fell over to the side. Kagami dove and caught him just in time.

"Ka..gami…?"

Two hours had passed and Kuroko's eyes opened up again. He was in a sea of people, but he was much higher up than he normally was. He picked up his head and looked around him, and then noticed the head of red in front of him.

"Oi, so you're up then. Really gave some people a scare there. They thought you choked on the cotton candy or something." Kuroko loosened his grip around Kagami's neck, but was lifted back up effortlessly. "Don't think about moving or getting off. You probably got a damn concussion from when I kicked you. Fine, my ass. Don't go pretending you're not hurt otherwise one day you'll end up hurting yourself worst. And what's the team going to do without you there?"

"Sorry, I won't do it again." Kuroko apologized.

"Damn right it won't." He strengthened his hold on Kuroko's legs and laughed. "I can't imagine what Riko will think when I tell her you passed out on me." Kuroko tightened his arms around Kagami's neck and choked him. "Alright! Alright! I won't tell!" The arms slowly slipped away and returned to their normal hold. "Oh, here it starts!"

A firework lit up the sky, and the giant crowd of people all "ooh-ed" and "ahh-ed." Kagami looked up at the sky, a giant smile on his face as each firework exploded in front of them. Some were huge and loud, and others were smaller and quieter, but when combined with the larger ones, the effect was amazing. Otherwise, the crowd ignored the smaller ones when they exploded on their own, but were in awe at the louder ones.

_Just like you and I. _Kuroko thought to himself. He found a smile on his face and he nestled his face closer to Kagami's. "Thank you, Kagami-kun."


End file.
